Sometime Around Midnight
by FancyFantasy02
Summary: It was over and done, I had lost her. Forever?  But then I saw her again, sometime around midnight.  E/B Canon Couples. Rated M for lemony goodness. DRABBLE
1. Chapter One

**_I obviously don't own anything Twilight, except for a 'Team Edward' pen..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is my first attempt at a drabble fic, after reading a couple and decided it was a cute concept.<br>Also, this is not beta'd so every mistake is my own.. I'm sorry!_**

**_If you feel like Beta'ing this baby, PM me :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I can be found on Twitter: www(dot)twitter(dot)comPearlFF02 and on Facebook: Pearl FancyFantasy OhTwo._**

**_Enjoy and let me know what you think of it._**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE.<strong>

On a Saturday evening in November, I was finally able to go out again, but not after Jasper and Emmett had dragged me over to our favorite club, Eclipse.

Today was exactly three months after it happened, my future ruined, my happiness thrown away into the nearest trashcan, my heart in bits and pieces. And the worst of all?

_Everything reminded me of her. __Just every fucking little thing._

I just sat there, at the bar with my friend Jasper and my older brother, Emmett.  
>We just ordered a round of new drinks, and it was only my second beer for the night. Emmett was slightly drunk already, in the middle of his talking-too-much mode, and, and Jasper kept eye fucking a small black-haired woman who was doing the same to him.<p>

I was out with friends, yeah, but I still felt lonely, out of place, not right. At least _they_ had a nice night.

It was only a bit after midnight, Jasper went dancing with the lady from earlier, with the black spiky hair, who came up and had the guts to ask him –since he hadn't. Emmett and I just sat in our booth, sipping our drinks and talking occasionally.

I knew that Emmett had a hard time not talking about the break-up. However, it was better that way. That did not take away the fact that I felt extremely guilty towards him. She had been the best friend of Emmet's girlfriend: Rosalie.

It's not like I was the one to tell Emmett not to bring Rosalie with him, no, I'm not that rude.

_Or that honest._

However, I guessed it was a Jasper-action. On the other hand, maybe Rosalie herself came to the idea that I would associate her with _her_. That was nice of Rosalie, and I'm glad she doesn't hate my guts for our break-up. She was a though girl, and her words had hurt me in the past, but she was a good person who knew how much pain a broken heart could cause.

_After all, it wasn't even me who broke up with my Girl._

Emmett was telling me all about his newest game for his Xbox. I was trying to pay as much attention as I could, but failed and only learned that it had something to do with the UEFA-League in soccer.

I nodded or smiled at him in the appropriate pauses for that, and he just went on chatting about things that are ordinary and extra-ordinary –but ordinary for him.

Then I just looked around a bit at the variety of people and their behavior. While doing so, my gaze shifted toward the dimly lit bar, where the different glasses and liquor bottles reflected the lighting, and I think I just lost it.

So, So? What'cha all think?


	2. Chapter Two

_Here is the second chapter! Enjoy!_

_Mistakes are my own, since this is not beta'd._

_Make friends with me on Facebook! I'm Pearl FancyFantasy OhTwo on there, look me up :)_

* * *

><p><em>I do not own anything Twilight, or I would have Rob's phone number in my speed-dial...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO. <strong>

I thought I was dreaming, my Angel suddenly appeared.

She looked so beautiful in the dim bar light, clutching a gin-tonic in her hands.

_She loved gin-tonic._

Her hair was up in that typical half ponytail-half bun thingy of her, making her waist-length chocolaty-brown hair appear shorter than it actually was.

I saw her dress, she was wearing the one I liked that much on her, the white one that was knee-length. The dress fit her lovely frame like a tailored glove and made her look even more like an angel, with her pale skin and dark hair. I knew the dress had two layers, a solid white one and a lacy one, full of flowers. It was sleeveless and had a conservative neckline, but showing enough of her milky skin to make me want her.

Seeing her brought back a rush of memories. About the last time I saw her in that dress, at my parent's Christmas party last year. About the way her eyes sparkled as I told her she looked wonderful, about the way the dress rode up her legs as she walked down the stairs, about the way the zipper that went all the way down on the back teased me every time I saw it, about the shudder of her body as I zipped it open later that night…

I didn't allow myself to think any further. It would only cause more pain and a certain problem in my pants.

_Would she remember? _

She looked nervous and was glancing around the entire time after she checked the sterling silver watch that wrapped around her left wrist.

_Was she waiting on someone?_

_Did she have a date?_

Tons and tons of unanswered questions filled up my mind as I couldn't seem to rip my eyes away from her.

I wanted to know so much. If she felt the same way as I did, as heartbroken and pained, if she would ever be able to love someone, if she missed me, if she remembered us, if she would feel that same flutter in her stomach as she saw my face?

That same moment, it appeared as if every person had left the club and it was just her and I.

The music seemed to have dimmed, sounding as if you were sticking your head into a bowl and the only music you could hear was muffled and seemed to be somewhere far, far away.

I could see it clearly, her head was turned in my direction and a smile of recognition was on her face.

_Was she looking at me?_

**_Reviews are highly appreciated :)_**


	3. Chapter Three

**_Here you go, unbeta'd, so the mistakes are my own._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Typing this as I'm on my way out to my family, so leave me some luvin'! :-D<em>**

**_TweetTweet! www(dot)/PearlFF02  
>Facebookin' Pearl FancyFantasy OhTwo <em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward Cullen and the rest of the characters are Meyer's bitches... I just get to play with them ;)<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

I grew more and more nervous with each step she took toward me, my palms turned sweaty. To get rid of that I rubbed my hands across my jeans, but I didn't want to look like a lunatic, so I stopped my actions.

I decided to fist my hands in my lap, keeping them from acting all nervous and ruining my post break-up first impression.

_She really did come to me. _

"Edward?" Even her voice was hurting. She had said my name so many times before, countless times in various situations and places. She had said it with love, with compassion, with lust, moaning, screaming, sighing, whispering, sad, happy, but now it appeared as if it was just another name to her. Like it didn't mean anything to her anymore.

_It probably didn't_

"Bells," I whispered, cursing myself for being such a pussy. I was a man, this was a woman, nothing that should be difficult.

Come on Edward, be cool for once.

I straightened up from my lousy position on the cushioned bench and looked up at her.

My stomach fluttered as my eyes crossed hers, keeping them there and absorbing them.

_Her eyes._

They were so pretty, big and brown.

Like the sweetest chocolate and little flicks of gold.

_Just like her heart. _

She kept her eyes on mine while she continued talking.

I cherished her voice, was grateful for every syllable that exited those lovely, pouty pink lips.

How I missed those lips on mine.

_And other parts of my body._

"How ha- are you doing?" she asked me, changing her choice of words mid-sentence. I guessed she would have asked how I had been. That would have been one big, useless question.

There had fallen a strand of hair in her face, and I wanted to brush it away so badly.

_Good thing my hands are clasped tightly together in my lap_

**Reviews are better than Nervousward! :-)**

**There will be more today!**

**xo,**

**Pearl**


	4. Chapter Four

"I'm still living if that answers your question," I said.

She shifted on her feet, and I now noticed how she was wearing a pair of cream-colored pumps.

_Bells never wore pumps._

I frowned and saw how she gripped her drink tighter and bit her lower lip.

I had made her feel uncomfortable.

_Way to go, Cullen._

"Yeah, I saw that. Since you're sitting in front of me and all," there was a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. _The humor I loved._

I tried to smile and make it look less forced as it felt, and I saw she didn't buy it by the look in those big browns of her.

"Sorry, that was rude. How are you doing, Bells?" I was using her nickname, the one only I used. I hope she remembered.

"I'm fine, thank you, Edward. So are you here all by yourself tonight?" She asked me, taking a sip from her gin-tonic.

I envied that glass since it came in direct contact with her lips. How I wished I could be a glass for just a few seconds.

Not bothering if Emmett was coming back or not, or if Jasper was dancing his southern ass off with Miss petite and hyperactive on the dance floor, I almost said yes to her, but I didn't want to lie to her.

"No, actually, Jasper and Emmett are here too. Don't ask me where though," I said, feeling lame for sitting here all by myself.

_She must think I'm the most pathetic creature alive._

"How very typical of them. Do you mind if I sit down for a bit? I feel like I don't have any feet anymore," Bells asked me, embarrassed.

I nodded, not able to form a sentence as she went to sit down next to me.

She was so close that I could smell her perfume, sweet and flowery.

_My Bella. _

I remembered she always put on that same perfume, the one in the little cute bottle. I even gave her a huge bottle for her birthday once.

Would it be that bottle?

It wasn't even the scent of the perfume itself that drove me crazy. Mix that with pure Bells-essence and you have the smell that glues me to her.

It was like the way it used to be. Me and my Bells, sitting next to each other in a crowded club, talking instead of dancing our feet off.

"Are _you _here all by yourself?" I dared to ask, not meeting her eyes for once because I was scared I would kiss her.

She opened her mouth a few times, only to close it again and seemed to have made up her mind in a few seconds. Like she was thinking about her words very carefully.

"I am now, but I'm waiting on someone actually," she admitted, winding her arm around her torso as if she was hugging herself.

"Oh," was all I could say in response.

**Reviews make me swoon!**

**:)**


	5. Chapter Five

**H_ere you go :)_**

_**I love the reviews I get!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mistakes are my own, this is an unbeta'd project :)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twilight and it's character are SM's... <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE<strong>

"Yeah," she trailed off.

_Awkward_

I decided that this could end very painful for me, especially if Isabella's date would come and pick her up here, at this very table. So I found a solution.

"I should probably go and see where Emmett is. He told me he went to the bathroom, but I haven't seen him in over ten minutes. And he isn't picking up his phone, so…" I said, not finishing my sentence and letting her fill it in herself.

Bells looked startled by my response. She blinked a couple of times and glanced at her drink, fidgeting with the lemon that was perched on top of it.

"I guess you should then. I mean, we all know Emmett's a big kid. Wouldn't want him to get lost in the bathroom now, do we?" she mumbled.

"I'm really sorry, I wish I could stay and talk. It has been so long," I cursed myself inwardly for saying this.

Her eyes widened.

_Yeah Bells, come on and tell me how clingy I am right now. Run away while you still can._

I didn't dare to look her in the eyes and drank the last of my beer.

"It's fine. He'll be here soon enough anyway. Maybe we can talk some other time? I don't know?" She asked me.

I cringed as she said it: _he._

So there was a guy. Some guy other than me who would make my Bells feel good. Who would have the honor of kissing those magnificent lips, to unzip her dress and touch her all over that milky white skin of hers.

I almost had to vomit at the thought of her, making love to someone else, calling someone else's name and sleeping on _his _chest.

_Bells loved to sleep on my chest, with her arms tucked underneath her lovely, delicate face. Sometimes one was around my torso and the other one rested on my abdomen._

I sighed, she noticed.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, reaching out to put her arm on my shoulder, but not making actual contact.

"Nothing is, I just really would like to talk to you properly again. Would that be alright with you?" I hoped she'd say yes, that she would agree to be in my life again.

"I know. We've been acting childish, I miss our talks," she said with a hint of nostalgia in her voice.

_She missed me_

I smiled.

**Please, please review :3**


	6. Chapter Six

**Those reviews of yours make me grin at my computer screen.  
>People are looking at me like there was drugs in my coffee... *innocent sip* Nah, just too much milk!<strong>

**Okay ladies! On with the show!**

**Twitter me! /Pearlff02**

**Facebook me! Pearl FancyFantasy OhTwo **

* * *

><p><strong>This is unbeta'd, mistakes are my own :)<strong>

**You all seem to feel sorry for Nervousward, which I do too. And writing his heartbreak makes me feel bad...**

**Oh Edward *pats his back* everything will be okay!**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Stephenie Meyer... I will be grateful forever!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX.<strong>

"Can I call you sometime?" I asked her, and for once it was me who was biting my lip.

She fidgeted around the purse she had with her and pulled out her phone.

It was a new one.

"Put your number in it, I'll call you then," she said, smiling.

I pushed the little buttons feverishly, checking and double-checking to see if I got my number right.

Messing up now can't be an option.

"Thank you," she said and pushed some more buttons.

Then my phone went off and it was an unknown number.

"It's mine," she explained and I nodded lamely.

"I should go now, I was meeting up at the bar." She tucked the loose strand of hair that had fallen out of her up-do.

I nodded quietly at her, thinking about the way I could say goodbye to her.

_Would a hug be appropriate?_

"Bye, Bells," I said standing up to go search for Emmett in the men's room.

"Talk to you soon, Edward, it was nice; seeing you again," she told me. There was no initiation of a hug there, so I didn't push my luck.

At least she had a good time talking to me.

"You look absolutely wonderful tonight, by the way," I said and left, not even looking back at her.

_I better had made her blush._

I didn't look back for a couple of reasons actually. For one, I didn't want to see her reaction if she hadn't liked my compliment. A second reason was that I would be tempted to walk back to her and pull her against my chest if she was indeed, blushing. But I also needed to look a bit cooler than I felt, like this whole talk-to-Bells-thing didn't affect me as much as it did.

I walked around the dance floor, spotting Jasper and that girl, but no Emmett.

Frowning, I walked to the men's room that was downstairs and entered.

"Em? What the fuck?"

Please review, it's much better than Edward complimenting you!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Special thanks to _Sipit_ and _Sofia Gnt_k for their kindness and support :) I loves you big-time!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mistakes are a prove of the fact that I am human... Not a vampire ;)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you, Miss Meyer <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven.<strong>

There he was, my big bro, sitting on the sticky floor of club's bathroom, next to a urinal.

He was sobbing, and clutched his phone to his chest.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I crouched down in front of him, being careful that my ass wouldn't touch this nasty floor.

"I miss my Rosie," he cried, sounding more like a little kid then like a grown-up, muscled man of thirty-four.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Emmett, she's right where you left her, at home. Don't be such a baby." I tried to comfort him, which didn't seem to help much at all.

"I know, Edboy, but I just miss her and she's been so mad at me the past few days and I just want her back and I don't know what the fuck I have to do," he rambled, a tear falling from his green eyes.

_Oh boy, crying? _

"Emm? She's mad at you? But why then, did anything happen? You guys seemed okay at family dinner last Sunday," I asked him.

Emmett and Rosalie were a dream couple, each others copies in the opposite sex. Rosalie was a tall blonde bombshell with an attitude the size of Texas, but a heart to match, and Emmett was your average never-growing-up kind of guy with curly dark blonde hair and an unlimited access card to the gym.

_Duh, he's a personal trainer…_

"I don't know, it all started on Monday. She was bitchy and snappy and threw stuff around. And it's Saturday and she still hasn't said five sentences to me. It'll be a week tomorrow and if she won't talk to me, I'm afraid I won't even make it until then," he said dramatically.

It was weird, because they never got into fights. Especially not long ones like this.

"Wow, you sure she's not just on her period? I mean, girls can be pretty damn bitch A-class then," I told him, remembering the one time Bells made me drive to the groceries store for tampons and crying if I told her that would be embarrassing.

_I had never denied her anything since then._

"No, that's weird… She hasn't been on her period and normally she's bitchin' from the fifteenth until the twentieth," he confessed.

I searched for today's date in my head, it was the 24th of October.

_Oh._

_Please, do review :)_


	8. Chapter Eight

**I am terribly sorry for not updating on , but right now I'm on a holiday with my Boy and I barely have time to log on on the computer and write.**

**So here you go, I might update again tonight :)**

**Please, review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stephenie, I own you!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are highly appreciated :)<strong>

**Chapter 8.**

"Emmett? Could it be possible that Rose is, you know, pregnant?" I asked him softly.

His motions stilled and he slowly looked up at me.

"No fucking way, Edward. I mean, I don't know. But," he sighed and stopped mid-sentence.

"Emmett, did you forget to use protection recently?" I asked him, concerned and turning into doctor-mode.

"We normally never use protection. Rose is on the pill".

Emmet knew he could talk to me about this without me telling the Momausaurus. She'd be over the moon with a pregnancy, that was for sure, but it wasn't really me who needed to tell her.

Also, Rose would cut my balls off if I told her, and I'm quite fond of them.

"And you're sure she didn't forget to take it? Or if something happened?" I asked him.

"Happened? Like what?" Emmett frowned and sat up straighter, looking anxious.

"Maybe she threw up?"

Emmett's eyes widened.

"Good lord, last week! The party at work, we had so much to drink and Rose had to throw up after we got home. Could it be, Edward?"

"I think you two should talk. It's a possibility. And if Rose is acting like this, it may be serious, Emm."

He bit his lip, and rubbed his face with both his hands.

A deep sigh escaped his mouth.

"I'm not ready for this, Edboy. I'm _so_ not," he said.

"I know bro, I know," I murmured, to low for him to hear.

So?


	9. Chapter Nine

_I'm sorry you guys need to see so much of Sadward... But it'll get better._  
><em>Just know that this is a main part of the story, and that his heartache has to do with the story line.<em>  
><em>Don't punch Bella because she is making him sad, she's the only one who can make him better... 'spoiler' <em>

* * *

><p>Twitter me! Pearlff02<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine <strong>

I convinced Emmett to come back to the main part of the club with me, so after throwing some water in his face he was ready to go.

We went to sit back at our booth from earlier, and when a waiter passed our table, I ordered a glass of water for Emmett and a Coke for myself.

I glanced at my right, seeing a very tall guy laughing his ass off at something and smiled at the sight.

But it was then, when he stepped aside to ask a new drink at the bartender, that my blood started boiling.

There she was.

_My Bells. _

He laughed at something she must have done or said.

She smiled widely at him, craning her neck to see what he was doing.

I think I just heard my heart break a little bit more.

From what seemed like ten meters, I could her Emmett calling my name.

Once

Twice

"Ed, please. I'm here," he said a bit angry.

I shook my head and turned my head in his direction, but I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from the Girl in White at the bar.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked me.

I shrugged it off.

"Nothing, now what were you saying?"

Emmett repeated his whole plan to talk to Rosalie tonight about her possible pregnancy. I just hoped for him that Rose wouldn't go all psycho-bitch on him, because Emmett really was a good guy slash big-ass teddy bear, and to be honest, he'd be one good father.

I smiled when I thought it was appropriate and hummed a yes when he paused, but I still saw her standing there, her hand on his gigantic bicep as she laughed.

_That smile…_

Whoever that guy was, he made her happy. He made her smile.

Maybe it was just a friend of hers? Or a colleague?

_Who the fuck was I kidding?_

I saw how he looked at her.

Like she was something for him to eat...

Please, do review! It maked my day :)  
>I'm headed back home on Friday, so then the updates should become more frequent again (:<p> 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Here you go Ladies, RL switched it's phycho switch on off for a while *pfew***

* * *

><p>I still stared at her and that humongous guy, who leaned over her in the most intimate way. It looked like he was shielding her away from everyone's view.<p>

_Including mine._

I did not like it. Not at all, and my heart was beating furiously, aching to go and punch him right in the face.

"Edward, is that okay for you?" I caught Emmett asking me.

"What? Sorry, bro," I apologized, feeling like a shithead of a brother for ignoring him like that. Emmett needed me now, with the whole Rosalie-might-be-pregnant-situation.

A _shituation_, would be a better word.

"You coming over for brunch on Sunday, mom and dad are begging me to take you with us. It's been ages since they have seen you." Emmett frowned, and I felt guilty for neglecting my parents like that.

But they would just ask me questions, they would bring everything up from the past and shower me with I told you so's. Of course, that didn't mean I had to stop seeing them at all.

Sure, I had called in on them every week, even found a pot of soup at my door one day when I came home from work. It had been my mother's, and my favourite: chicken with little strings of pasta.

"I'll go with you guys, I promise." I told him as he downed another beer.

Then I glanced sideways again, noticing how she was crouching down to grab her purse from off the floor.

_Good girl for not bending down…_

My eyes shifted from her to the burly guy, trying to comprehend what was going on.

He was putting on his blazer-ish coat and held out Bella's black wrap shawl as well.

_Oh my fucking God… __**no**__!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review for me?<strong>_

_If you want any outtakes, please do ask :)_


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Thanks for the kind reviews (: I'm working on an outtake, the series will be called "Edward's Memory' and will be 'new story', so make sure to hit the 'Author alert' button if you want to read them! **

I was breathing hard now, fisting my hands on top of the table and glaring at that guy. He was going to take MY girl home.

Yeah, motherfucker, she's mine!

I seemed to be glued onto the seat, my muscles paralyzed. I couldn't seem to get up. What the hell?

Emmett had just gone over to Jasper, to tell him we'd be heading home soon.

I saw her, my Bella. She was allowing the bastard to put his arm around her and was lead toward the door.

She turned her head and it was like I saw it in slow-motion.

Her brown manes were thrown back, over her shoulder and her eyes locked with mine. I saw her lips open and close, she shifted her gaze over from me to him and back, like she was thinking about choosing between us.

_I wish she would…_

She bit her lip and frowned, looking down and continued walking out.

_That's it._

_I'd lost her again._

"Ed? Edboy? Are you alright, bro?" Emmett asked me, his eyes intense and genuinely worried.

"What?" I turned my gaze toward my curly-haired brother who sat in front of me, my tone depressed and heavy.

"Edward, you look like you've seen a ghost," his brows furrowed, he didn't want any lies right now.

"It's _her_ Emmett, she was here," I whispered.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**The second load of today ;)**

**There will be outtakes, you can take my word for it**!

* * *

><p>The look on Emmett's face was almost funny, his mouth opened slightly and his eyes darted back and forwards in their sockets.<p>

"What? How dare she," I was shocked by his tone, Emmett almost growled.

I knew that he was very mad at Isabella, although he had no reason for that. It was all me, the break-up. Even the relationship-idea had been mine. But let's not talk about that now.

My brother looked ready to murder someone with his bare hand, and I was pretty sure he could with the way his body looks; my brother is very tall, a gym instructor and a fitness fanatic. Although I was convinced that he couldn't do it, mentally. He was a big-ass teddy bear and loved to cuddle up with Rosalie on the couch and watch a chick-flick instead of going out with the guys to a football match. Luckily, our dearest Rose wasn't that kind of girl, so she took Emmett out to football matches herself.

She totally owned his balls… She probably wears them on a necklace under her shirt or something like that.

_Yeah, that would be so Rosalie._

"I'm sure this club is open to everyone Emm, besides that, she's free to go where she wants. It's not one of my concerns anymore," I said softly.

"I'm sure you know that's not true Ed, you care about her still. I bet you're still in love with her, too,"

_Autsch, that hurt._

I guess he could see the look on my face, one I'd worn a lot the past couple of months.

"I'm sorry, bro. But I know how much she's hurt you. Hell, she's hurting you still. I hate her for that, you can't blame me," he shook his head and stood up, going for the seat beside me instead of sitting in front of me.

"How is that anything to you, Emmett?" I said, tired of going through it all once again.

"Edward…" He sighed deeply, running a hand through his curls and scratched his head. "She took away my brother. My Ed, my buddy. He's just gone, fallen off of this earth and replaced by some emo-depressed guy possessing your body," he rambled, still serious and in full big-bro-mode.

"Really?" I asked, knowing the answer was yes.

I had neglected about everyone I cared about, locked myself out from the world and even from Emmett.

"Don't even answer that," I interrupted the second he wanted to answer me.

"I know, and I can't help it, Emmett. She's everywhere I look, all the fucking time. It's driving me nuts and I want to tear my heart out so I wouldn't feel like this," I confessed, spilling it all to my big brother beside me.

And just like that, our bond was back, and it was the Cullen Brothers all over again.

* * *

><p>Please drop me a review?<p> 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

And just like that, our bond was back, and it was the Cullen Brothers all over again.

"Listen. I'll help you, and sorry for not helping you before, Ed, but it's not like you let me help. You didn't let me in. And you always let me in…. You hurt me too boy, but it's all good now. From now on, you'll have me by your side whenever you need me, I promise Bro," he said softly.

"Now, where is she?" He asked me, eyes twinkling and up to something.

**Here you go, my sweethearts! **

**Have a lovely Sunday :D**

**If you want to read some more things by me, I just stared a new fic called The Beard, feel free to check it out!  
>And I am still on Facebook! Look for Pearl FancyFantasy OhTwo :)<br>My twitter is still Tweeting! www. twitter. com/Pearlff02**

**Thank you for the amount of reviews, I'm so very happy with them! Please keep 'em coming!**

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go, and Emmett is up to something!<strong>

"What? No-you're not going to do something stupid, Emm," I sighed.

"Of course not, I'm not Alice. I just wanted to know so I know where to look for her," he shrugged and acted all-innocent, but I knew my brother better than that.

"She's left already," I said with some sadness in my voice.

"What? And why the heck didn't you follow her? I mean, dude!" he shouted at me, causing the people around us to look in our direction even with loud music in the building.

"She wasn't alone?" My voice got angrier and I was sure Emmett would get one of his what-the-fuck-are-you-still-doing-here-and-not-kicking-that-dude's-balls-out-of-his-body moments.

"What? Do you mean she's dating?" he spat the words out, getting the appearance of an angry mother-in-law more than my teddy bear brother.

"I don't know Emm, why don't you ask her?" I said sarcastically, glaring at him.

"But, it's like…" he sighed deeply.

"It's Bella, Edward." For some reason, that meant something to my brother.

"So? She's moved on, that's clear to me," I shrugged like I didn't care. But the thought of what she may be doing just now, with that guy was eating me alive.

"Fuck that shit, Edward! It's time for you to get your balls out of the drawer, dust them off and have them back again, okay? This whole hurt-guy and depressed-Ed is getting on my nerves." I had to laugh a little at his statement.

"What do you suggest then, sergeant Ball-Seeker?" I asked him, humor in my voice.

"You get the girl back, even if it's the last thing I'll ever do," he said determined.

I didn't tell Emmett that Bella and I had talked earlier when he had his little breakdown in the bathroom. That was for later.

But I did know one thing; I was in on Emm's plan.

Any guesses on what Emmett may be planning? And why doesn't Edward tell him about his little tête à tête with Bella? :O

Stay tuned ;)

And please review!

I love you all!

x

Pearl


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Here you go, my Sweethearts :)**

**I love you all as much as I love my boyfriend, the G-man! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

**E**mmett and I stayed at the club for a couple of more hours. All we did was drink and laugh, and I felt my cares fall away a bit more with each glass of liquor.

We stumbled across the streets, not bothering if anyone saw us, not even caring as all the pedestrians –which were not a lot were staring at us.

Of course we were smart enough not to drive anymore. We just walked, and laughed and embraced each other as the close brothers we were.

I had a feeling we both needed this to happen, to get drunk and forget about the world for a little while.

"She should BEG you to go back, she should!" Emmett shouted, showing off a cocky smile and gleaming eyes.

"Damn right! I'm a Cullen! And you know what that means!" I responded and laughed.

"Hell yeah! That we have big dicks and fuck girls until they say Halle-fucking-lujah!"

We both erupted into laughter as a late-night dog walker passed us, his Golden Retriever speeding up.

We wandered along the streets, struggled to find our way and finally arrived at my apartment.

Sending Emm home to Rose in his state, was signing his execution.

Somewhere on the floor, I kicked of my dress shoes and fell over the carpet, flat on my face. Emmett laughed, of course; but soon bumped into the couch and crashed right where he was.

I didn't even bother to get up, put my hands under my chin to play cushion and fell asleep, faster than ever in the past three months.

~°O~

'_Come on, Edward! Please?' I heard her beg from behind the bathroom door._

'_Not yet, sweetie.' I told her, looking through the keyhole to see her sitting on the floor with her back to the door._

_She grumbled and said something I couldn't comprehend and I went on decorating the bedroom with little muffins, in the shape of a –wait for it- heart._

_I know, cliché right?_

_I finished, admired the view and quickly went to unlock the bathroom door._

'_Baby? It's cool, come on out now," I whispered and left the door on a latch. _

_Waiting next to the closet, I heard her open the door further and suck in a breath._

'_Oh my God, Edward!' She gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth._

_I smiled at her and went over to where she stood, shocked._

'_Happy birthday, Baby," I spoke softly, and hugged her from behind, kissing the spot underneath her ear. _

_The way she liked it._

_She turned her head, and kissed my lips. I savored her sweet taste, mixed with a slight hint of peppermint. _

_I let her turn around in my arms, so she was facing me and kissed her deeper. My hands were on her waist, one of them sliding up her body to hold her chin so I could kiss her with even more passion that I was._

_An appreciative noise escaped her heavenly mouth and she pushed herself even closer to me, one hand on my chest, the other in my hair, pulling it ever so slightly. _

_She felt brave and was the one to nibble on my lower lip, causing me to groan and out tongues find each other and play._

_Our mingled breaths were the only sound in the room and I swore I could hear my heartbeat thumping out loud._

'_Edward,' a distant voice sounded._

_I pushed it away, let my hands rest on her hips again as she kissed me like she hadn't seen me for days._

'Ed, seriously, wake the fuck up man,'

Isabella pulled her away from my embrace and turned around, disappeared into thin air as my eyelids fluttered open.

"Emmett, I fucking hate you," I groaned and felt a ton of stones lay on top of my head, along with my neck and back shouting at me for sleeping on the floor.

* * *

><p>Poor Edboy, being woken up like that!<p>

See ya next update y'all! ;D

Be a dear, leave a review! They're better than making out dreams with Edward!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Good Gracious! **  
><strong>Second update today, you guys are lucky it's Sunday :D<strong>

**Make sure to check out my newest baby, Edward Cullen, ballerina stalker. It's gonna be a fun one to write, a bit different than the fics I have so far but still :) I hope you'll like it!**

**Huggles!**

**Pearl**

** Here we go again, brother-to-brother action at it's best! **

**Sometime Around Midnight  
>Chapter fifteen <strong>

I craned my neck to look up at the creature that was my brother. He stood, hovering over my, in only his Daffy Duck boxers.

Not exactly something I want to see first thing in the morning. Hell, I don't want to see this at all!

Wanting or not, it did help with the morning wood I was sporting thanks to my dream.

_That dream_

_My Bella_

I tried to push that dream off of me and got my hands from underneath my head, feeling my back muscles protest and pull.

"Ah, fuck," I groaned, trying to stand up.

"Well bro, I guess you won't be joining me in the gym today?" Emmett asked, crossing his arms and giving me a cocky smile.

"Not really, no," I chuckled, regretting it.

My head was pounding; I really had too much to drink last night.

_Last night, she was there._

"So Emm, aren't you hung over?" I asked him and stretched out my body in an attempt to loosen up my knotted muscles.

"Yeah a bit, we went overboard last night, Edboy," he agreed with my thoughts.

"You could say that," I smiled at him.

I needed a shot of caffeine, and went for the kitchen. I stumbled across Emmett's pants and shirt and threw them in his face.

"Hey!"

"Put some damn clothes on, dude," I told him.

After the coffee was ready, Emmett and I sat down at the breakfast bar and savored the cup of magic.

"I'm not drinking, ever again," Emmett said dramatically.

"I bet you'll have a beer tonight anyway," I chuckled.

The coffee made me feel better instantly and cleared up the cloudiness in my head.

"So Edward," my brother began.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking a lot before I could sleep last night, and I have to say I don't have a single clue as to what to do to your problem," he confessed, holding his mug tighter.

"What do you mean?" I asked him leaning my head against my fist.

"The Bella-thing, I really want to help you get her back. I know that time won't heal the problem, nor will it make you forget what you two have. So as your big brother, it's my duty to help you," he said.

Wow, I really didn't have anything to say to this. Emmett Cullen had me speechless, completely.

It was the first time I'd seen him this serious before the whole knocking-up-Rosalie thing in the club last night.

But I appreciated it, a lot.

"Thanks Buddy, but I don't think it is to be fixed really," I said softly, hating it that the morning again started with dreading my lost relationship with Bells.

"Maybe Rose can help us. I mean, I'm going to her after I finish this coffee. I've been acting like a kid to her. She needs me with all this stuff going on." He said, running a hand through his growing out curls.

"Yeah, she really does Emm. You should go home, you're right. Please talk it out, okay? It's not like we need another depressed Cullen," I said and smiled at him.

Emmett Joseph Cullen, the world's greatest kid of all times, was becoming a father…

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it! :D<p>

Stay tuned for more, **reviewers** get Emmett and Edward for some hangover-aftercare :)


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Why Hello there, my lovelies!**

**I'm officially DONE with my exams *part-aaay* =D**

**Here you go, a lovely piece of Edward and... **

**;) Leave me some love!**

**Sometime after Midnight  
>Chapter Sixteen.<strong>

Emmett left after his cup of coffee, so I was left on my own to clean a bit and hang around on the couch with a bag of cookies.

The first time I looked at the alarm clock that day was while I watched a Friends re-run, and it was eleven fifteen in the morning.

I didn't even know when Emmett and I had gotten up, but I guessed it must've been somewhere around ten.

Out of nowhere I heard a faint buzzing, and then my ringtone.

_Fuck, where was my phone?_

I looked around the apartment and finally found my phone underneath the coffee table.

I almost got a heart-attack when I saw the caller's ID.

_Bella_

"Bella?" I said softly.

"Edward," she sobbed.

"Bells ? What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Help me, Edward, please," she was crying now and it broke my heart.

"Where are you Bell?" she sniffed her nose.

"Rosewood Avenue, I'm sitting on a staircase," she said, her voice breaking.

"What are you doing there Bell?" I wondered, fisting my hands into my hair.

"Am I – Can you, can you please come and get me, Edward? Please," she begged me.

What had happened to her?

My girl was in trouble, or what?

"Of course, ho-Bella, I'll be right there. Hold on," I said, stood up from the couch and went to grab my car keys.

"Thank you," she said softly and I closed the line.

I rushed over to the garage like a maniac, pulling up the hood of my sweater to shield me from the cold wind.

My Volvo sprang to life and I sped through the streets, trying to figure out where the hell Rosewood Avenue was until I had the cleverest idea ever to put on the GPS.

_Damn, you stupid Cullen._

I got to the address five minutes later, and searched for my Bella.

There she sat, on the fifth step of the stairs, head in her hands and her giant bag in her lap.

I gazed at her for about a minute or two before I had the guts to step out of my car.

She was wearing a grey trench coat and some shoes that didn't seem like her style at all. Because they were high, like very high.

I ran a hand through my hair, my nervous habit and straightened out my sweatpants.

_Why didn't I change in something more… pretty?_

I stood in front of her, but she still hadn't seen me.

She looked so helpless, so little, so cold.

"Bella," I said softly watching as her head lifted up and her chocolaty eyes met mine. I felt that damn flutter in my stomach again, cursing it.

_She is not yours anymore, Cullen. Deal with it!_

Bella was biting her lip now –her nervous habit and her eyes looked sad, foggy.

"Edward, you came," she said, like she didn't believe I'd come and fetch her off of the street.

"Of course, ba-Bella," I was about to call her baby again.

_Not done._

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked, crouching down so I could look into her eyes without her having to crane her neck.

"Can I- Do you want to give me a ride Edward?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"Come on, I'll get you home," I said and stretched my hand out for her.

She grabbed it, surprising me with her gesture and her hand felt cold as ice.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked her, leading her to the car.

"Since two am?" she said gently.

"Two am? What!" I regretted my tone immediately, I didn't want her to run off or anything like that.

"Why?" I wondered, opening her side of the car and watched her slid in.

We had some good times in that car…

I shook my head to get rid of those tormenting thoughts. Once I sat down I instantly turned up the heat to make her feel a bit more comfortable.

She brought her joined hands to her mouth and blew into them, warming them up.

I took off my sweatshirt and draped it over her, like a blanket.

She smiled at me, sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry for calling you Edward," she admitted, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

The coat she was wearing didn't close completely and I could see she was wearing the dress.

_The white dress from yesterday, at the club._

_Did she sleep with that guy?_

_What did he do?_

_Did he hurt her?_

** Pleaaaaaase review! **

**x**


	17. Chapter 17

I was planning on posting a whats-up-with-me-post.  
>But basically what happened was me having a terrible relationship that was kind of abusive. I couldn't go on the computer, he kept my cellphone hostage...<br>I finally was able to get rid of him, it took a lot of time and strength.  
>I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting :( I hope everyone who read this story will continue to do that?<p>

I love you, and finally I am back ...

Love,  
>Pearl<p>

If you have any questions regarding my story, please don't hesitate to ask.

You can also add me on facebook (Pearl FancyFantasy Oh Two)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen.

We drove in silence. Mainly because I really didn't know what to say to her. Maybe she would get mad, or start crying.

I didn't know how to talk to her right now, so I kept my eyes on the road and my hands firmly clasped around the steering wheel.

After a couple of minutes we arrived at her building. I stopped the car and turned my head to the right to look at my broken angel.

"We're here, Bells, you want me to get you to your door?" I asked carefully.

She looked at me, her were eyes small and red, not a hint of a sparkle was there.

"Could you, maybe –I mean," she sighed heavily, shaking.

"Tell me," I smiled at her.

"Can I stay with you tonight? Please?" She asked me, her voice small and tired.

I honestly thought about saying no. I mean, I only have one bed. Where was she going to sleep? Next to me?

"Sure, I'll take you with me."

She thanked me, I restarted the car and drove to my place.

It's not like it was a long ride, only about five minutes until the three-story apartment building rose to the left of the car.

I parked my car in my personal car park space and got out to the passenger's seat to open the door for Bella.

She got out, struggling with her high heels and stepping into a puddle.

"Goddamn it," she cursed and I smiled.

_She hasn't changed a thing…_

"Come with me, Bells," I offered her my arm for support, which she looked at at first, but then grasped.

It felt so good to have her on my arm. Just like old times.

She yawned several times as I walked her to the stairs. She eyed the elevator and then looked down when her gaze crossed mine.

"Let's take the elevator, come on," I led her inside and she went to stand with her back to the mirror.

As if she didn't want to look at herself, she's so silly. She's so beautiful.

The elevator ping'ed and the doors opened.

She followed me and leaned against the doorpost, her arms hugging her body.

I turned on the light immediately as we entered and put my keys down in the bowl on the glass table in the entrance.

"Do you want to take a hot shower, Bells?" I asked her.

"That would be nice, yeah."

I took her to the bathroom, turned up my space heater and turned the water on for her.

"I don't have any clothes, Edward," she said softly.

"I'll get you some stuff of mine," I said and smiled at her.

"Okay, thank you."

She just stood there, with her trench coat on, bare legs and high heels. She looked so sad, so cold but she was still breathtakingly beautiful.

"The towels are still in that cupboard, the fluffy, big ones are on the top pile. I'll get you some underwear from me. Do you want sweats?" I asked

She nodded and pulled the string of her trench coat so it hung loose and open around her white, lace dress.

I had to tear my eyes away from her, not wanting her to feel creeped out by me and walked over to my bedroom to go get a pair of boxers, sweatpants from when I was in high school –small ones and a navy blue V-neck T-shirt.

I dumped it onto the sink in the bathroom and left Bella alone.

In the meantime I went to the kitchen and search my cupboards for something to eat.

_Damn it, I was supposed to run errands tomorrow and go to the store._

Somewhere between a box of cereal and crackers I found leftover bread. I grilled it in the oven and put a slice of cheese on top of it. I put it on a plate and waited for Bella to get out of the shower.

I missed her. I even missed her now she was here.

Images of her, naked, flooded into my mind. I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. We had spent a lot of time together in that very shower. Me inside of her, her mouth on me, mine on her.

I bet she'd be disgusted if she could read my mind right now.

So, Still liking it? :)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen

I heard the shower stopped running. I made my way over to the kitchen and prepared some hot chocolate for Bella. Maybe she'd like that with her bread.

She came out of the bathroom, hair wet, hanging around her face and shoulders and creating a wet patch on the back of her- _my_ T-shirt. She looked somewhat awkward and small in my clothes, reminding me of the time we were together.

I smiled at the memory, and pushed it away when she moved closer to me.

There was a tiny hint of the littlest of smiles on her face, and I bet my arms for it that I'd seen a twinkle in her liquid chocolate eyes.

"Thanks again, Edward. I already feel a bit better," she said and fiddled with her hands in front of her.

I smiled at her.

"I made you some food and hot chocolate if you want?" I proposed and motioned to the plate and cup on my countertop.

She gazed at it.

"Some food would be nice, I guess," she hesitated and looked at me as if seeking permission from me to go and get the plate.

I made it easy for her and moved around the breakfast bar to get it.

"Sit, it'll do you good," I said.

She started on the grilled slices of bread and seemed to enjoy the taste of them.

I was cautious about asking her what had happened earlier that night. Would she tell me herself when she felt the need to? Did she even want to tell me?

Maybe tomorrow, I told myself and went to sit down next to her at the breakfast bar.

She'd placed her feet onto the iron bar of the stool, looking adorable with the legs of the sweatpants rolled up several times.

"Seems like you're still small as ever," I joked at her.

She stopped eating and turned her head to look at me, eyebrows raised.

"I guess not everyone can be a giant, Edward. That privilege is completely yours," she said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Humor, that's a good thing. Right?

"Being a giant is better than being a dwarf, Bells," I tried my luck by calling her what she hated the most. My brother used to address her like that when we first started dating.

"I wouldn't put it like that. Really, do not upset a little person." She glared at me, her eyes looking more alive that on any moment tonight.

I let her eat the rest of her little, improvised meal in silence and peace as I watched some re-run on TV.

In the distance, I heard feet on my wooden floors, coming in my direction.

"Can I join you?" She asked me. Her voice was little and high-pitched. More than usual.

"Sure, come and hop on," I motioned to the spot next to me on the couch. She sat down, for what seemed like miles apart from me on the other side of the couch.

As the show progressed, she sat a little closer to me. She drank another cup of my famous hot chocolate and ten minutes later she was snoozing in and out, her head leaning on my arm.

I looked at her in awe. A pang of jealousy shot through my body as I thought that she might never lay there again on purpose.

"Bells?"

No answer.

I looked next to me and saw Bella snuggled up with the fleece blanket I gave her. She looked so damn cute I had to stop myself from randomly hugging her.

"N-oo, can't," she mumble in her sleep.

"Bells? You want to go to bed?" I asked her.

Her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks and her eyes opened.

"Okay," she softly said. And stretched her arms in front of her.

"Can I sleep with you, Edward?" She aksed my shyly.

SOOOOOOOO?


End file.
